Case File: 9000843
by newby6320
Summary: Tyki and Allen were engaged, but the night before the wedding, Tyki shows a side Allen never suspected and Allen almost winds up dead. Link saves him, but is he really what he seams? Written as a police investigation case file.
1. Chapter 1: Summary of Events

**Copyright disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or any of the characters or concepts that are components of it.**

 **A/N Explanation of story structure: This story is written in the format of a case file developing as a part of an ongoing police investigation. As such, it will not have a classical narrative structure. Be that as it may, I feel I should note that I have never seen an actual police case file and do not intend this story to perfectly (or even closely) mimic one in structure or form. It is only meant to represent a format that such a case file "could" take.**

* * *

Case File: 9000843

Summary of Events

Date: December 29, 2008

01:04

911 call received reporting sounds of a disturbance followed by shots fired near the Train Bar located at 309 State Street [transcript file number: 9000843-001]. Officers Mathew Morrison and Anne Peters dispatched to scene.

01:11

Morrison and Peters arrive at scene and are directed by witnesses to Public Alley 164 off State Street. Victim (Allen Walker, male, 18 years of age) is prone on the ground located approximately 2 meters back from the side walk. Witness Howard Link (male, 22 years of age) is located on the left of the victim; applying pressure to a large wound on the victim's chest, which he tells the officers is a gunshot wound. The officers not numerous playing cards are scattered in the immediate area.

01:13

911 call receive from Officer Morrison requesting an ambulance dispatch to his location for transport of injured male youth with a gunshot wound to the chest [transcript file number: 9000843-002].

01:15

Morrison begins crowd control to secure the scene. Peters assists witness Howard Link in providing first aid to the victim.

01:17

Officers Adriel Blackwater and Gregory Copley arrive on the scene. Copley assists Morrison with crowd control. Blackwater begins taking witness statements [file numbers 9000843-003 to -010].

01:21

Ambulance arrives. EMTs Andrea Wilson and Tomas Benitez transport victim to Arlington Community Hospital.

01:25

Peters takes initial statement from witness Howard Link [file number 9000843-011].

01:36

Victim arrives at Arlington Community Hospital in a state of cardiac arrest. He is revived in the emergency department and prepared for emergency thoracotomy.

01:44

Witness Howard Link finishes giving statement and departs scene on foot.

01: 47

Victim enters surgery to repair left ventricle tear and left lung puncture caused by bullet.

Forensics team arrives at scene (Tanisha Jones, Dae-Gon Lai, Andrew Lee).

02:21

Blackwater takes final witness statement. Blackwater and Copley depart scene.

03:01

Officers Ava Bilge and Elijah Davis arrive at scene to relieve Peters and Morrison. Peters and Morrison depart scene.

04:26

Victim exits surgery in critical condition.

05:18

Forensics finishes processing scene and departs. Bilge and Davis release scene. Bilge and Davis depart scene.

* * *

 **A/n: The premise for this story comes from liketolaugh in a Tumblr post on stories she wished someone would write. I'm afraid this probably isn't the form she had in mind, but so it goes.**


	2. Chapter 2: Patient Report

**Copyright disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or any of the characters or concepts that are components of it.**

 **A/N: I am not a medical professional. The information for this chapter came from Google, Wikipedia and Pubmed and almost certainly contains inaccuracies. I welcome corrections, and please please please don't ever try what Link did.**

 **Thank you to liketolaugh, Nadejdaro, and KandaYu18 for reviewing.**

* * *

 **Page 1 of 4**

Date: December 30, 2008

16:00

Case: 9000843

Patient status update and presentation summary requested and received from Arlington Community Hospital.

 **Page 2 of 4**

Date: December 30, 2008

15:00

Patient name: Allen Walker

MRN: 11212514

DOB: December 25, 1990

Gender: male

Height: 177 cm

Weight: 75 kg

Blood type: O positive

Presentation:

Patient was an 18 year old male who presented to the Emergency Department following ambulance transport subsequent to a gunshot wound to the chest. Emergency medical personnel reported that first aid had been applied by bystanders at the scene to maintain airway and correct a tension pneumothorax with an improvised chest drain (a one-way valve created from a fountain pen and a sandwich bag). Upon arrival at the scene, EMTs intubated the patient and replaced the improvise drain with a chest tube. Additionally, the patient's left arm stabilized was before transport, as edema suggested a fracture.

During transport, patient was transfused with 250 cc's of normal saline to maintain arterial blood pressure near 80 mmHg. Although initially breathing independently, manual ventilation became necessary approximately 5 minutes into transport. Patient became asystolic and lost blood pressure at 168 seconds before arrival at the Emergency Department and chest compressions were commenced.

Upon presentation at the Emergency Department, patient was observed to have a 4 mm circular puncture wound between the fourth and fifth rib located 4 cm left of midline and severe edema and contusions to the left forearm. Beck's triad was observed, suggesting cardiac tamponade. Patient was immediately transferred to the operating room for emergency throactotomy.

During surgery, hemopericarium was observed and 287 mL was removed from the pericardial sack. A 2 cm tear in the left ventricle was repaired. Resuscitation was achieved by administration of 1 mg of epinephrine intravenously. A 6 mm and a 3 cm puncture in the inferior lobe of the left lung were closed and an intact bullet was removed from the posterior portion of the left sixth rib. Four units of whole O negative blood were transfused during the operation, achieving an arterial blood pressure of 90 mmHg. The incision and exterior chest wounds were closed; a chest tube was left in place to prevent redevelopment of tamponade or pneumothorax. Patient was started on empiric meropenem and amikacin.

Following surgery, patient was transferred to radiology for imaging of the left arm. X-rays detected a Monteggia fracture of the left ulna. Closed reduction and splinting of the fracture were performed. A conservative approach was chosen in favor of open reduction due to concerns about the stability of the patient and risk of heavy bleeding due to extensive vascular abnormalities of the affected limb stemming from Klippel-Trenaunay Syndrome (indicated on a medical identification band).

 **Page 3 of 4**

Current condition:

Patient is listed in critical condition. Patient remains unconscious and reliant on mechanical ventilation. Assessment for post-arrest neurological damage has not yet been performed. Blood pressure remains at 90/60, heart rate 110, pO2 84, LDH 300 U/L.

 **Page 4 of 4**

 _Why do they always have to make these things so damn dense? Translated into normal human terms: The victim had a bullet wound to his chest that punctured his lung and ripped a hole in his heart. Howard Link probably saved the vic's life by making sure his lung didn't collapse. The vic's heart stopped on the way to the hospital, but they were able to get it started again after they sewed up all the holes in him. On top of all that, his left forearm is broken. The kid still isn't doing well (no damn surprise there) and he could be a vegetable for all the hospital knows. Well shit. And that Klippel-Trenaunay thing means he has some sort of birthmark on his broken arm._

* * *

 **A/N: I realize this chapter is going to be almost incomprehensible and I apologize (I promise there won't be very many like this, but to keep the format it's unavoidable that there will be a few). The translation at the end contains all of the important information. Also, for those of you whole like Easter eggs, the case file number and Allen's MRN are both simple codes.**


	3. Chapter 3: Walker's Records

**Copyright disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or any of the characters or concepts that are components of it.**

 **A/N: 1) The NCIC is an actual database used by law enforcement. The type of information in this chapter is not they kind of information it holds. As far as I can tell, the US has no national that centralizes access for all (or most of) the information in this chapter. However, for "narrative" purposes I needed the police to collect this data quickly and easily, rather than spending weeks calling around, so we're making due with an imaginary NCIC database. 2) I had hoped to not have to put in definite years, but it turned out to be impossible to write this chapter without them. The year for Allen's date of birth was arbitrarily chosen to make age/year calculations easy. Previous chapters have been edited to make them consistent with this one.**

* * *

NCIC Report

Accessed: December 29, 2008

 **Name** : Allen Walker

 **SSN** : *** ** ****

 **DOB** : December 24, 1990

 **Aliases** : Crowned Clown, Allen Ward, Red

* * *

Department of Motor Vehicles

 **License Number** : S********

 **State of Issue** : MA

 **Class** : D

 **Date of Issue** : December 26, 2006

 **Date of Expiration** : December 25, 2010

 **Listed Residence** : 421 Coley St. Waltham MA

 **Organ Donor** : Y

 **Registered Vehicles** : none

 **Outstanding Violations** : none

 **Historical Violations** : none

* * *

Court Files

 **Outstanding Warrants** : none

 **Convictions** : none

 **Arrests** : none

 **Juvenile Records** : SEALED Ref# 71132128147

 **Witness Reference** : none

 **Victim Reference** :

November 7 2008_Waltham, MA

Report# 192011211518

Flags: STALKING

December 25 2000 _Chicago, IL

Case# 511812000

Flags: DOMESTIC VIOLENCE

September 6 1996_United Kingdom

Request Documents via Consulate

Case# 3151991315

Court# 1221195

Flags: DOMESTIC VIOLENCE

December 27 1990_United Kingdom

Request Documents via Consulate

Case# 121144151454

Flags: none

 **Vital Records** :

December 22 2008_Waltham, MA

Marriage Permit Issuance

Permit# 2025119

December 30 2000_Chicago, IL

Transfer of Custody of a Minor

Ref# 318151919

December 23 1997_Chicago, IL

Adoption

Ref#1311410000

December 27 1990_United Kingdom

Request Documents via Consulate

Remand of Minor to Foster Care

Ref# 61521144129147

December 25 1990_United Kingdom

Request Documents via Consulate

Certificate of Live Birth

Ref# 29182084125

* * *

Customs and Immigration

December 23 1997_Chicago, IL

File# 39183219

Cross Reference: London, UK

File#312152314

* * *

Department of Homeland Security

No records

* * *

Central Intelligence Agency

No records

* * *

Federal Bureau of Investigations

Person of Interest – Contact: Malcolm Leverrier

* * *

United States Armed Forces

United States Navy

Dependent Chief Petty Officer Cross Marian

* * *

Gang File

 **Known Affiliations** : none

 **Known Contacts** : Anita, Mahoja, Chaozi, Mother, Barba, Narain…+expand for full list

* * *

Sex offenders Registry

No records

* * *

Report#192011211518

 **Date** : November 7, 2008

 **Location** : Waltham, MA

 **Recording Officer** : Anne Peters

 **Name** : Allen Walker

 **DOB** : December 25, 1990

 **SSN** : *** ** ****

 **Address** : 421 Coley St. Waltham MA

 **Phone Number** : 617-***-****

 **License#:** S********

 **State of Issue** : MA

 **Guardian** : Cross Marian

 **Address** : * Pond St., Winthrop, MA

 **Phone Number** : 540-***-****

 **Description of Incidents** :

January 7 2008: Walker notices blond male age 18-24 following him to his place of residence.

January 10, 2008: Walker sees same blond male loitering outside when he leaves his place of residence. He is not followed.

January 23, 2008: Tyki Mikk (fiancé of Walker) sees blond male 18-24 outside place of residence shared with Walker.

February 14, 2008: Walker and Mikk see same blond male at restaurant they are dining at.

February 28, 2008: Lenalee Lee (friend of Walker) passes blond male 18-24 loiter outside Walker's place of employment (Andrea's Bakery on Leeds St.).

March 7, 2008: Same blond male begins to frequent Walker's place of employment. Gives name as Howard. Does not attempt to interact with Walker outside of business transactions. According to store manager, Howard purchases something daily.

April 22, 2008: Walker sees Howard while visiting friend in Newton, MA.

May 31 2008: Mikk spots Howard outside Walker's place of residence.

June 16, 2008: Waker sees Howard following him in the grocery store.

June 18, 2008: Walker sees Howard on the way home from his place of employment.

July 4, 2008: Walker and Mikk see Howard when they go to watch the fireworks. They relocate to a different area, but see Howard again.

July 13, 2008: Walker sees Howard following him to his place of employment. However, Howard never enters the bakery.

August 2, 2008: Walker sees Howard with binoculars, watching his place of residence.

September 1, 2008: Walker and Mikk move residences. Spot Howard outside their new residence.

September 3, 2008: Walker changes place of employment to Andrea's Bakery on Soutown St.

September 18, 2008: Howard purchases pastries from Walker's place of employment. He does not interact with Walker.

October 26, 2008: Mikk notices documents missing from his and Walker's place of residence.

October 21, 2008: Mikk and Walker see Howard at Halloween party.

November 6, 2008: Walker enters apartment complex to find Howard outside his apartment door. Howard leaves without acknowledging Walker.

 **Follow Up:**

Cross Marian contacted. Stated he was not aware his ward was concerned he was being followed, but trusted Walker's claims.

* * *

 _I remember this incident. Walker seems slightly unnerved, but willing to write the occurrences off as coincidences. He was understanding when I explained that there was little we could do without a full name or physical evidence. It was his fiancé that was concerned about stalking and wouldn't let the issue go. He was the one that pushed for an official report._

* * *

 **A/N Does anyone else** ** _despise_** **the fact that FFN disallows tabbing and intentionally blank lines. I swear, it feels like I spent more time formatting this chapter than researching and writing it. In other news, lots of Easter eggs in this chapter. Using the same letter/number code as before.**


	4. Chapter 4: Link's Records

**Copyright disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or any of the characters or concepts that are components of it.**

 **A/N: Yes, this chapter is basically just a copy and paste and holds very little information that is not already known. I apologize. But it is a** ** _necessary_** **copy and paste.**

* * *

NCIC Report

Accessed: December 29, 2008

 **Name** : Howard Link

 **SSN** : *** ** ****

 **DOB** : December 29, 1986

 **Aliases** : none

* * *

Department of Motor Vehicles

 **License Number** : S********

 **State of Issue** : MA_ **Class** : D

 **Date of Issue** : December 29, 2002_ **Date of Expiration** : December 29, 2008

 **Listed Residence** : 622 Fountain St. Boston MA

 **Organ Donor** : Y

 **Registered Vehicles** : none

 **Outstanding Violations** : none

 **Historical Violations** : none

* * *

Court Files

 **Outstanding Warrants** : none

 **Convictions** : none

 **Arrests** : none

 **Juvenile Records** : none

 **Witness Reference** : none

 **Victim Reference** : none

 **Vital Records** :

December 29 1986_Westphalia, MI

Certificate of Live Birth

Ref# 751813114

* * *

Customs and Immigration

No records

* * *

Department of Homeland Security

No records

* * *

Central Intelligence Agency

No records

* * *

Federal Bureau of Investigations

No records

* * *

United States Armed Forces

No records

* * *

Gang File

 **Known Affiliations** : none

 **Known Contacts** : none

* * *

Sex offenders Registry

No records

* * *

 **A/N: A note on Link's nationality. Although he is German in the manga/anime and I would have** ** _very much_** **liked to keep him that way, later elements of the story make it so that things work out somewhat more naturally if Link is born an American citizen rather than naturalized. In an effort at compromise, I had Link come from the small village of Westphalia, Michigan, which was originally settled by immigrants from the Westphalia region of Germany.**


	5. Chapter 5: Miscellany

**Copyright disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or any of the characters or concepts that are components of it.**

 **A/N: Three days off last weekend + going to be gone next weekend = you all get this chapter early**

* * *

Case File: 9000843

Anne Peters Case Notes

December 29, 2008

03:00

Attempt to make contact with Allen Walker's next of kin, Cross Marian at his home located at 1621 Sea St. Quincy MA. No answer at the door.

09:00

Second attempt made to contact Cross Marian at his home. No answer at the door.

09:46

Cross Marian's place of employment, NS Newport, contacted to inquire about his whereabouts. Was placed in contact with Marian's CO, Command Master Chief Petty Officer Komui Lee. Was informed that Marian was on deployment and would be unreachable until April 16, 2009.

11:13

Contacted Registrar's Office at Central University. Secretary Felicia Coleman confirmed current enrollment of Howard Link. When asked, Coleman stated she was unable to release further information without a court order, citing FERPA.

14:00

Haley Meijer, manager at Mike's Pastries confirmed records of current employment for one Howard Link. She expressed confusion about how such record could exist, as she has no recall of an employee by that name.

16:00

Subpoena obtained for Howard Link's transcripts and financial records at Central University.

16:45

Fax of Howard Links transcripts and financial records received from Central University.

* * *

Course Code ….Course Name….Credit….Grade

 _Fall 2006_

HB100….Intro to Hospitality Business….4…..4

F102….Freshman Writing…..4…..4

M203…..Calculus I…..4…4

HIS241…American History in context…..4…..4

 _Spring 2007_

AC201….Principles of Accounting...…..4…..4

HB105…Service Management…..2…..4

HB265…Food Mgt: Safety & Nutrition….3…..4

EC201….Intro to Microeconomics…..3…4

 _Fall 2007_

EC202….Intro to Macroeconomics….3…4

CSE101…..Computing Concepts and Competencies.4…4

COM100…..Human Communication….3….4

SS105…..Human Society….3….4

 _Spring 2008_

STT200…Statistical Methods….3….4

HB267….Mgt. of Food and Beverage Systems….4….4

HB201….Hosp. Business Prof. Development I…..2….4

HB237….Mgt. of Lodging Systems….3….4

* * *

 **Current Enrollment**

Course Code ….Course Name….Credit….Professor ...Enrollment

HB331…..Practical Pastries…4….Hillier…10(10)

HB342…..Hospitality Finance…..4….Bradey…50(53)

HST201…History of Food…3…..Thompson….50(48)

HB462…..Confectionary Science and Lab…..5…..Mundo…..15(15)

* * *

Financial records insignificant save for failure to file the FAFSA.

18:00

Contact information for Professors Hillier, Bradey, Thompson, and Mundo obtained from online Central University directory.

18:16

Professors Hillier, Bradey and Mundo do not answer phone calls – try again in the morning. Professor Thompson picks up. When questioned, confirms enrollment of a Howard Link, but states that he has received no assignments from him and has not seen Link at office hours.

* * *

December 30, 2008

09:00

Professor Hillier answers phone. Upon questioning, states that Howard Link is enrolled in her class, but has never attended or turned in an assignment. Mentions that her class is overenrolled by one, in contradiction to the official cumulative enrollment represented in the course management system. Speculated that Link's enrollment may be a clerical error.

09:52

Professor Mundo answers phone call. Confirms Howard Link's enrollment. Also claims Link has never attended class or turned in an assignment. When asked whether her course was overenrolled, Mundo confirms that there is one enrollment beyond the number in the management system. Also speculates it may be a clerical error. States that she had the same thing happen last year in her Management of Food and Beverage Systems course.

11:49

Professor Brady answers phone. Confirms enrollment of Howard Link. States that Link has turned in no assignments and has never electronically registered his attendance during class. Unable to confirm whether the course is overenrolled beyond the official cumulative figures.

 _Does Howard Link even really exist? It looks almost like someone hacked a bunch of systems to create a ghosts. We need to talk to this guy again._


	6. Chapter 6: Interrogation Transcript

**Copyright disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or any of the characters or concepts that are components of it.**

 **A/N: I cannot even begin to describe how much I've been dreading writing this chapter. Hopefully I didn't botch up Link's characterization too much. As a note on the pause length: 1-4 seconds may seem like a very short pause, but a normal conversation pause is about ¼ of a second. A four second pause is going to feel very long and uncomfortable.**

Case File: 9000843

Interrogation Transcript

December 31, 2008

Interviewer: Mathew Morrison

Subject: Howard Link

 **Morrison** : Hi Mr. Link. Thanks for coming in. Before we get started, I need to let you know that this conversation will be recorded. That ok?

[sounds of chairs moving]

 **Link** : It's not a problem, sir.

 **Morrison** : Great. OK, do you have any idea why we asked you to stop by today?

 **Link** : I would assume it is something concerning the boy I helped a couple days ago.

 **Morrison** : That's right.

 **Link** : How is he doing, by the way, sir?

 **Morrison** : He's doing about as well as can be expected.

 **Link** : That is good to hear.

 **Morrison** : Yep. But things are still pretty dicey for him, so we really want to find the perp who did this.

 **Link** : Of course, sir. And you believe I can be of some sort of assistance in this?

 **Morrison** : Yep. So, to get started, how 'bout you walk me through what happened that night. I know you've been through this with Officer Peters before, but just to refresh your memory.

[0.7 second silence]

 **Link** : Yes. I was walking home from my class—

 **Morrison** : At Central University, correct?

 **Link** : Yes, sir. As I was saying, I was walking back from class—

 **Morrison** : And which class was that?

 **Link** : Confectionary Sciences Lab.

 **Morrison** : Is that a class you like?

 **Link** : I enjoy it, yes.

 **Morrison** : What did the class cover that day?

[1 second silence]

 **Link** : I do _not_ see how this is relevant to your investigation. Sir.

 **Morrison** : Just curious.

[2 second silence]

 **Link** : We covered the applications of caramelized sugar.

 **Morrison** : That's interesting. 'Cause when we talked to Dr. Mundo, she said that the class was running behind a week on lectures, so caramelized sugar wouldn't be covered until _next week_.

 **Link** : She introduced it briefly at the end of last lecture. I found it particularly interesting, so I answered as I did. We spent the bulk of the day discussing the Maillard reaction.

[1 second silence]

 **Link** : Is there something you wish to accuse me of? Sir.

 **Morrison** : No, no. Just trying to get the facts straight. So, you were walking home from class…

 **Link** : Yes, and around the time I crossed Suttons Street, I heard a gunshot. So I ran towards where it sounded like it came from—

 **Morrison** : Let me get this straight: you ran _towards_ the sound of a gunshot.

 **Link** : Yes, sir.

 **Morrison** : You do realize why that might be seen as a little _unusual_? Most people run _away_ when they hear gunshots.

 **Link** : I know first aid. I thought I could be of assistance.

 **Morrison** : And you weren't concerned about the _gun_?

 **Link** : I know self-defense.

 **Morrison** : And you thought that would protect you from a bullet.

 **Link** : I suppose at the time I wasn't thinking things through. For the most part, I acted solely on instinct.

 **Morrison** : You don't think it could have been another reason?

 **Link** : Sir?

 **Morrison** : I think you were already in that alleyway when Walker was shot.

 **Link** : I am afraid I don't follow. Sir.

 **Morrison** : Walker and his fiancé had been followed around by someone named Howard, matching _your_ description for months prior to this. It got bad enough they filed a police report. Now how do you explain that?

[4 second silence]

 **Link** : What are you implying?

 **Morrison** : Why don't you tell me that?

[1.3 second silence]

 **Link** : While it is unfortunate that Walker—I assume that is the name of the boy who was shot?

[0.9 second silence]

 **Link** :—and his fiancé were victims of stalking, I fail to see why this is my concern. Is it not your job to investigate these matters, sir? Whatever superficial similarities there may be between this stalker and myself, the fact of the matter is, I had never laid eyes on this "Walker" prior to finding him bleeding to death in that alleyway. And regardless, perhaps your time would be better spent tracking down the _person who shot him_. Rather than _wasting your time_ harassing the person who _saved his life_. Sir.

 **Morrison** : See, here's the problem, Howard. I just can't believe that you're not the stalker. The more we look into your background, the more suspicious you look.

 **Link** : I don't know what you're talking about, _sir._ And even if I was this "stalker", why would I kill him? And if I was the one who shot him, why would I then save his life?

 **Morrison** : The way I see it, you're obsessed with this kid. Following him around. Going to the bakery when he works. And then you find out he's getting married. And you. Get. Jealous. So you come up with a plan to make him yours. You'll shoot the kid and then play the hero and save him. He'll feel so grateful, he'll fall for you, and the two of you live happily ever after. The only problem is getting rid of the fiancé. And that's what I want to know Link: Where's the fiancé? Where's Tyki Mikk? 'Cause we've been trying to contact him for two days and no one's seen heads or tails of him.

[4.2 second silence]

 **Link** : That. Is the most preposterous fantasy I have ever heard.

 **Morrison** : Is it now? We've been looking into you Link. Why is it that none of your supposed co-workers or teachers have ever seen you? Lying to the police is a crime, Howard.

[2 second silence]

 **Morrison** : Why doesn't anyone know who you are?

[2.7 second silence]

 **Morrison** : Did you hack the Central University computers?

[3.1 second silence]

 **Morrison** : Who are you really, Howard?

[3.6 second silence]

 **Morrison** : Things will go much better for you if you cooperate with us, Howard.

[4.3 second silence]

 **Morrison** : Where is Walker's fiancé? Where is Tyki Mikk?

[3.6 second silence]

 **Morrison** : Why did you shoot Allen Walker?

[4.1 second silence]

 **Morrison** : This silence isn't doing you any favors, Howard. We already have enough evidence to arrest you on stalking and fraud. How much longer do you think it will take us to find evidence that you shot Walker?

[2.2 second silence]

 **Morrison** : That kid still could die because of you. Why did you do it, Howard? Why shoot Allen Walker?

[3.9 second silence]

 **Morrison** : What did you do with the fiancé, Howard? Did you shoot him, too?

[4.3 second silence]

 **Morrison** : Where is—

[sound of door opening]

 **Peters** : Morrison. CIA's here, we've got to cut him loose.

 **Morrison** : What the fuck?!

 **Peters** : I'll explain later. You're free to go.

[sound of chair moving]

 **Link** : Thank you Officer Peters. Officer Morrison.

[end transcript]


	7. Chapter 7: CROW Program

**Copyright disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or any of the characters or concepts that are components of it.**

 **A/N:** **Why was this chapter so hard to write? *groan***

* * *

Freedom of Information Act Release

 **Request #:** 453121191996954

 **Released:** November 12, 2030

 **Project:** CROW

 **Classification:** Top Secret IN-USAP

 **Supervisor:** Malcolm Leverrier

 **Objective:**

Observation, infiltration, and elimination of the high profile crime organization known as the Black Arc.

 **Overview:**

The Black Arc is an international organized crime conglomerate founded in the early 1800s which conducts high profile assassinations, espionage and theft with additional links to human trafficking and weapons dealing. They are known to have involvement in several coup attempts and terrorism activities across Japan. Known details of the Black Arc organizational structure are as follow: Low and midlevel members of the Black Arc are referred to as "Akuma" and relative rank within the organization is denoted by a level moniker (1 through 4). Level 1 Akuma are the lowest ranked and responsible for most day-to-day operations, levels 2 and 3 Akuma are typically specialists, while level 4 Akuma oversee regional operations. Above the Akuma are the high level Black Arc members, referred to as "Noah", which form an executive council headed by the Noah filling the position of "Earl". Historically there have been precisely twelve Noah positions. A thirteenth position was added around 1920, and a fourteen added in the 1960s, although it is currently unfilled. In addition to forming the executive council, the Noah also represent the most skilled members of the Black Arc organization. Unlike the Akuma, where recruitment is open and members rise through the ranks by proving themselves, Noah are directly recruited for their specific skills set (details on the skills of the current Noah can be found below). As far as has been observed, advancement from Akuma to Noah is not possible.

Noah: The Earl of Millennium

Current Holder: Unknown

Previous Holders: Mana Walker (deceased), Adam Campbell (deceased)

Skill Set: various, assassination (blades), underworld connections, smuggling and transportation

Noah: Toraido

Current Holder: Unknown

Previous Holders: Unknown

Skill Set: assassination (blades), surveillance

Noah: Joyd

Current Holder: Tyki Mikk (suspected)

Previous Holders: Unknwon

Skill Set: assassination (mimic natural causes), disguise

Noah: Dezaiasu

Current Holder: Sheril Kamelot

Previous Holders: Unknown

Skill Set: information extraction/torture, kidnapping

Noah: Wisely

Current Holder: Kamelot, male teenage

Previous Holders: Unknown

Skill Set: espionage and hacking, system infiltration, information maniupulation/propoganda

Noah: Fiidora

Current Holder: Unknown

Previous Holders: Unknown

Skill Set: assassination (use of poisons or biological agents), surveillance

Noah: Maashiima

Current Holder: Unknown

Previous Holders: Unknown

Skill Set: social manipulation, burglary, robbery, con artistry

Noah: Wrathra

Current Holder: Unknown, may currently be open

Previous Holders: Skinn Bolic

Skill Set: assassination (unarmed combat)

Noah: Road

Current Holder: Kamelot, female child

Previous Holders: Unknown

Skill Set: social manipulation, information extraction/torture, con artistry, smuggling and transportation

Noah: Bondomu (1)

Current Holder: Jasdero

Previous Holders: Jasdevi

Skill Set: assassination (marksman, explosives), forgery, works with partner

Noah: Bondomu (2)

Current Holder: Devit

Previous Holders: Jasdevi

Skill Set: assassination (marksman, explosives), forgery, works with partner

Noah: Rasutoru

Current Holder: Lulu Bell

Previous Holders: Unknown

Skill Set: espionage and infiltration, impersonation

Noah: Maitora

Current Holder: Unknown

Previous Holders: Unknown

Skill Set: assassination (device creation or explosives), espionage and hacking

Noah: Unknown, the Fourteenth, Destruction

Current Holder: position currently unfilled

Previous Holders: Nea D. Campbell

Skill Set: incompletely known, smuggling and transportation, assassination (blades)

The Black Arc is believed to be based out of Tokyo, Japan, but carries out world-wide operations. In addition to their known involvement in terrorism within Japan, the Black Arc is suspected to be behind several major assassination and espionage events within the United States. These include, but are not limited to, the assassination of Governor William Goebel (1900), Congressman John M. Pinckney (1905), Attorney General-elect Albert Patterson (1954), Representative Leon Jordan (1970), and actress Barbara Colby (1975). This organization thus represents a significant threat to U.S. national security.

 **Mission Description:**

Due to the extremely high hacking, infiltration, and information extraction skills of the current Noah council, standard measures to create operative covers were unsuccessful in protecting agents, resulting in multiple asset losses. To rectify this problem, the CROW program was initiated. Among qualified agents, those with no surviving family members and lacking significant extra-agency ties are selected for the program. Rather than create false identities for these agents, the medical records, tax documents, criminal backgrounds, military service records, government records, and education documents following the agent's eighteenth birthday are completely purged from public and private institutions. This creates a blank identity with infallible early life details, allowing successful placement within the Black Arc organization as akuma and surveillance missions on those suspected of being or being in contact with the Noah.


	8. Chapter 8: Mission File

**Copyright disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or any of the characters or concepts that are components of it.**

 **A/N: Delays in posting this chapter brought to you by: Why does Massachusetts have so many ballot measures? With assistance from: Why can I never find any information about local candidates?**

* * *

Freedom of Information Act Release

 **Request #:** 453121191996954

 **Released:** November 12, 2030

 **Project:** CROW

 **Classification:** Top Secret IN-USAP

 **Supervisor:** Malcolm Leverrier

 **Mission File:** 1291411

 **Initiation Date** : July 19, 2006

 **Supervising Agent:** Malcolm Leverrier

 **Operative(s)** : Howard Link

 **Threat Level:** 4

 **Assignment:** Observation of person of interest. Additional details provided in attached packet.

Name: Allen Walker

DOB: December 25, 1990 (current age 15)

Physical Description

Race/ethnicity: White, non-Hispanic

Skin color: Pale white

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Grey

Height: 5 ft 6in

Weight: 129 lbs

Distinguishing Marks: Pentagram shaped scar over left eye, which extends in a jagged line over the left eye to the left jaw bone. Left arm from shoulder to fingertips is covered with red, vesicular birth mark; left arm is slightly enlarged due to this birth mark.

 **Overview:** Allen Walker is the adopted son of the previous Black Arc Earl, Mana Walker, and adopted nephew of the previous Fourteenth Noah, Nea Campbell. As Nea Campbell was killed in 1971, Allen Walker had no contact with him. Mana Walker's motives in adopting Allen are unknown, but it is suspected that it was for the purpose of grooming Allen to fill the role of the Fourteenth Noah vacated by Mana Walker's brother Nea Campbell. The relationship between Allen Walker and Mana Walker is unclear and is complicated by the fact that Mana Walker likely suffered from Early Onset Alzheimer's Disease during most of all of the period Allen Walker was in his care. Adoption records indicate a positive rapport between the two, but the findings of the inquiry into Mana Walker's death indicate that Allen Walker had been abused for at least several months prior to the altercation which resulted in Mana Walker's death and Allen Walker's hospitalization. Finally, is unclear whether, and to what extent, Allen Walker was informed of his father's role as Earl and what grooming, if any, occurred.

In spite of these uncertainties, Allen Walker is considered a high probability recruitment target for the Black Arc to fill the position of Fourteenth Noah. In addition to his connection to Mana Walker and any potential groom which may have taken place, even at the age of 15, Allen Walker has a demonstrated skill set that would make him attractive for this position. Walker's repeated engagement in high risk underage gambling displays extremely high level skills in social manipulation, high tolerance for risk, disregard for the law, and at least minimal skills in disguise, forgery, and strategy. Additionally, in his travels with his guardian Cross Marian, Walker has cultivated an extensive network of gang and underworld contacts across the globe as well as fluency in multiple languages. All of these things culminate in a skill set that would be easily adapted to smuggling and trafficking, and, in light of Walker's young age, skills that are lacking could be easily taught.

 **Mission Objective:**

1) Observation of Allen Walker to determine the extent of his knowledge about the Black Arc and his potential receptiveness to recruitment by the Black Arc.

2) Cataloging of Allen Walker's contacts for cross-reference with suspected Black Arc members.

* * *

 **Mission Update**

 **Date:** November 1, 2009

 **Issued by:** Malcolm Leverrier

 **Updated Operative(s)** : Howard Link, Tewaku

 **Updates Threat Level:** 2

 **Reason for Update:**

Allen Walker's current housemate and boyfriend, Tyki Mikk, has been definitively identified as the Noah Joyd. Ongoing recruitment of Walker into the Black Arc now highly suspected.

 **Changes to Mission Objectives** :

1) Continued observation of Allen Walker to determine the extent of his knowledge about the Black Arc and his potential receptiveness to recruitment by the Black Arc. (Howard Link)

2) Continued cataloging of Allen Walker's contacts for cross-reference with suspected Black Arc members. (Howard Link)

3) Observation of Tyki Mikk to determine what actions he is taking in his capacity as a Noah. (Tewaku)

4) Cataloging of Tyki Mikk's contacts for cross-reference with suspected Black Arc members. (Tewaku)

5) Initiation of repeated, limited contact with Waker to create the impression he is under observation, in order to accelerate any recruitment efforts by the Black Arc. (Howard Link)

6) If Allen Walker is not found to be subject to recruitment or is not receptive to recruitment efforts of the Black Arc: Protection of Allen Walker from the Black Arc and any dangers arising as a result of this investigation. (Howard Link)

7) If Allen Walker is found to be receptive to recruitment efforts of the Black Arc or to be a member of the Black Arc: Assassination of Allen Walker. (Howard Link)


	9. Chapter 9: Mission Report

**Copyright disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or any of the characters or concepts that are components of it.**

 **A/N: Very short this week. I'm sorry. I had originally written another chapter for this week, but when I finished it, I realized that there was some information from Link's perspective that you really needed for later parts of the story to work and the only place it made sense to put it was** ** _right here_** **, so I had to rush to get this done. On the plus side, this should answer some outstanding questions.**

* * *

Freedom of Information Act Release

 **Request #:** 453121191996954

 **Released:** November 12, 2030

 **Project:** CROW

 **Classification:** Top Secret IN-USAP

 **Supervisor:** Malcolm Leverrier

 **Mission File:** 1291411

 **Date** : December 29, 2008

 **Supervising Agent:** Malcolm Leverrier

 **Operative(s)** : Howard Link, Tewaku

 **Reporting Operative** : Howard Link

 **Threat Level:** 4

 **Report Number** : 19851820

Page 3 of 6

…23:45 Walker and Mikk proceed to the Train Bar with the intention of celebrating their upcoming nuptials. Tewaku and I shadowed the couple at a distance of 5 meters and took up surveillance positions with line of site on the rear and front entrances to the bar, respectively. Walker and Mikk choose a table near the window of the bar, allowing my observation of their activities. Mikk consumes 1 beer during the hour they are at the bar. Walker consumes an improbable amount of chili fries (7 orders) and two sodas. Walker and the waitress flirt, to Mikk's amusement. No other notable activity occurs.

At 24:50 Mikk and Walker exit the bar from the front entrance. I alert Tewaku and resume my shadowing distance of 15 meters. Tewaku follows on the rooftops. At 24:53, Mikk pulls Walker into Public Alley 164 off State Street. I approach to attempt to reestablish line of sight. Tewaku reports that she has line of site from two building over and that Walker and Mikk appear to be conversing. During my approach I hear Mikk and Walker raise their voices in argument. I can make out the phrases "Black Arc" and "assassination". When I reach the alley, I hear sounds of physical confrontation and Tewaku comes over the comms stating that Mikk has a gun and cursing that she is out of range. I round the corner, as I hear a suppressed gunshot, to find Mikk standing over Walker with a handgun drawn approximately 2 meters into the alley. I fire three shots at Mikk, one of which hits his side. Mikk throws a package of playing cards over Walker and flees. Tewaku pursues him.

At 01:04 I call local 911 for ambulance assistance and begin to apply first aid to Walker's wounds. Walker has a penetrating gunshot wound to the chest and his left arm appears broken. Despite this, Walker retains consciousness for approximately…


	10. Chapter 10: Walker Awakes

**Copyright disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or any of the characters or concepts that are components of it.**

 **A/N: The tardiness of this chapter can be blamed on whatever rhinovirus/coranovirus/adenovirus decided that I made a good candidate for cellular hijacking and my immune system for making me feel like the puddle of snot I currently am. I hate head colds. (Also, I will be at my in-laws this week for the Thanksgiving Holiday, so there will be no chapter Saturday the 26** **th** **.)**

* * *

 **Memo: 01/27/2009**

Patient number 11212514, Allen Walker, has regained consciousness. Condition is stable. Interview is not recommended at this time.

* * *

 **Memo: 01/30/2009**

Patient number 11212514, Allen Walker, is conscious and coherent. Interview is acceptable at this time.

* * *

Case File: 9000843

Transcript

January 30, 2009

Interviewer: Anne Peters

Subject: Allen Walker

 **Peters:** My name is Officer Anne Peters. I am one of the detectives working your case, Mr. Walker.

 **Walker:** Nice to meet you Officer Peters. Please just call me Allen.

 **Peters:** Allen, then. It's very nice to meet you, too, Allen. We've been waiting quite a while for you to wake up. Do you know why you're in the hospital?

 **Walker:** [softly] Yes.

 **Peters:** I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about the events leading to you being here. Is that ok?

[1 second silence]

 **Walker:** Yes.

 **Peters:** Why don't we start with what you were doing that night?

 **Walker** : Ok…Well, the next day we, Tyki and I, were supposed to get married—I guess that's not happening now—so Tyki wanted to have a bachelor's party. chuckle Of course, I couldn't seem to get him to understand that normally the spouses-to-be don't attend each other's parties. So that's how we wound up going to the bar where we first met.

[0.5 second silence]

 **Walker:** We were supposed to go to more.

 **Peters:** And were you drinking?

 **Walker:** Tyki certainly was.

 **Peters:** And you?

 **Walker:** I'm underage.

 **Peters:** Allen, you're the victim here. We aren't going to come after you if you were drinking that night, but we need to know if you were.

 **Walker:** I don't drink, Officer Peters…I had a couple of sodas and sixteen plates of chili fries. The Train has the best chili fries.

 **Peters:** That's a lot of chili fries.

 **Walker:** Is it?

 **Peters:** Mhmm. Did anything notable happen while you were at the bar?

 **Walker:** No, Ma'am. Didn't even play poker. Tyki and I just talked.

 **Peters:** What about?

 **Walker:** The wedding, what we wanted to do one the honeymoon, which of the guys at the poker table were cheating. Everything and nothing at all.

 **Peters:** And what about after you left the bar?

[2 second silence]

 **Peters:** Allen?

 **Walker:** I'm sorry. Tyki pulled us into the alley by the bar. I thought he wanted to make out.

[1 second silence]

 **Peters:** And did he?

[1.3 second silence]

 **Walker:** He said he was some sort of assassin, wanted me to be one too. He pulled a gun. Said my "shadow" was just around the corner. That if I still wanted to be with him, I'd use the gun to shoot the guy and prove I was worthy to join his organization.

 **Peters:** Did he say what that organization was?

[rustling]

 **Walker:** I don't remember. I'm sorry, Officer Peters.

 **Peters:** That's ok. It's not your fault, Allen. How did you respond to Tyki's request?

 **Walker:** I tried to laugh it off. Told him he was drunk and we were going home.

[2 second silence]

 **Peters:** Al—

 **Walker** : Then he said Mana was an assassin too, that he had wanted me to become one as well.

[0.4 second silence]

 **Walker:** [softly] Mana was just a clown. Nothing but a performer.

[0.6 second silence]

 **Peters:** I believe you, Allen.

[0.7 second silence]

 **Walker** : I got mad, started yelling. I told Tyki like Hell I was just going to start going around killing people. I mean I—I'd always wanted to join the military, to help people. [snort] Like that bastard Cross. But, well, it's not like they'd accept someone defective like me.

 **Peters:** Allen…

 **Walker:** But that's ok, I'll figure something out. Anyway, the idea of killing people, for no more reason than money—I told him no.

 **Peters:** I see. And what happened after you told him you weren't interested?

 **Walker:** I woke up here.

 **Peters:** You don't have any memories of what happened next?

 **Walker:** No. The doctor's say it's not unheard of with the sort of trauma I experienced. To not remember exactly what happened. It's probably for the best. I'm sorry I can't be of more help, Officer Peters.

 **Peters:** That's ok, if you can't remember, there's nothing to be done for it.

 **Walker:** Although…I could have sworn he told me…

[1.1 second silence]

 **Peters** : Yes?

 **Walker:** [quiet and garbled, transcription reliability questionable] "It was fun while it lasted, boy."

[2 second silence]

 **Walker:** Do you have any more questions for me Officer Peters?

 **Peters:** What? Oh, no. I think that's everything for now. If we have some more questions in the future, would you still be willing to talk to us?

 **Walker:** But of course.

 **Peters:** Well, then, I should probably leave you to your rest.

[rustling]

 **Walker:** Wait, Officer Peters. May I ask a favor?

 **Peters:** Sure.

 **Walker:** If you find Tyki, could you tell him…

[1.3 second silence]

 **Peters:** Tell him?

 **Walker:** Never mind. Thank you for visiting me.

 **Peters:** Of course. Get well soon.

 **Walker:** Thank you.


End file.
